


Day 9 - Crossdressing

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Robert Sugden, Butch/Femme, Communication, Compulsory Masculinity, Crossdressing, Dresses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminine Robert, Femininity, Gender Identity, Husbands, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Sex on Furniture, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, bottom robert, gender expression, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Husbands era 2.0. Robert gets freaked out when he enjoys drag, until Aaron enjoys it too.





	Day 9 - Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> Set in husbands era 2.0 because Robert has his girl squad. In case anyone is unsure, Robert is a cis man in this fic, and I'm a femme trans non-binary person writing it. I've given up on the 2018 Kinktober schedule - I've made my own.

“Ta-daah!”

Vanessa and Vic presenting Robert to him in drag was not what Aaron expected to open the door to at one in the morning on a Saturday night. Or expected to open the door to _ever_.

He had known that Vanessa was having a 'girls' night' party and that that, for some reason, included Robert, so he wasn’t expecting him back until late. But they – Vanessa, Vic, Priya, Bernice, Kerry, Tracy and Robert himself – were all so giggly and drunk, it wasn’t totally clear how his husband had ended up that way. From what Aaron could gather, Vanessa had ordered a dress cheap off the internet, but what turned up was totally different and too big for her – and presumably now on Robert. After encouraging some alcohol down him, they’d managed to get him to try it on, and then after more alcohol, they’d all gone to the salon and done up his face and nails, albeit somewhat messily. He was barefoot, which was probably for the best, because if anyone had heels to fit him, he’d probably have broken an ankle by now. He wasn’t wearing a wig, but they’d fluffed up his hair, which was due for a cut.

The dress itself was bright red, little more than a tube of fabric, sleeveless, clinging to the wider parts of his chest and hips, but loose and wrinkled in other parts. It looked a bit too big even for him. It came down almost to his knees. He had smeared lipstick to match, uneven eyeliner around his eyes, and his nails had been painted badly.

Robert himself was grinning stupidly in a way he wouldn’t have been if he were anything but hammered, so Aaron wished the girls goodnight and took him inside. Getting him up the stupid spiral staircase was not an easy feat, and he was tempted to just pick him up and carry him, but Robert was trying to snog him enough as it was.

“You’re the best husband everrrr.” Lips landed on his neck, not even close to where Robert was aiming.

“Yeah, and I think it’s time for bed, don’t you?”

“ _Ooh_ , yeah, take me t'bed, Mister Dingles-Sugden,” Robert slurred with an impish look on his face, and Aaron led him up the last few steps.

“Sugden-Dingle,” he corrected, not that there was much point. Robert made a grab for his belt and missed, and Aaron snorted. “And you’re going to _sleep_ , Robert.”

“Don’t wanna go t'sleep,” the blonde pouted with his red lips, and Aaron pushed him through their bedroom doorway.

“Sshh, Seb’s asleep.”

“I don’t wanna go t'sleep,” Robert hissed quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Wanna make love with m’husband,” he added, pulling the hem of the dress up to expose his thighs in a way that his drunk brain must have thought was sexy.

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Your husband is gonna get you some water so your hangover isn’t so brutal,” he said, and pecked Robert on the forehead before taking a glass from the bedside table and heading to the bathroom. In the brief time it took him to fill it and come back, Robert had already passed out asleep on top of the covers. He smiled and affectionately shook his head, setting the water down and tucking the duvet around his husband. He slid into bed beside him, already dressed in his pyjamas, and quickly took a photo of Robert’s makeup-covered sleeping face.

When Aaron got out of the bath the next morning, Robert was just waking up. He smiled at Aaron, looking surprisingly better for wear other than the makeup, which was now even _more_ smeared.

“Morning. You not hungover?” Aaron asked.

“No, we got food before we started drinking, and I had plenty of water. Sensible now, aren’t I?” he grinned a bit, sitting up, then suddenly frowned down at himself. “What the fuck am I in?”

Aaron laughed, leaning back against their chest of drawers. “A dress. Sensible now, aren’t ya?” he mocked.

Robert looked at Aaron like he expected him to be joking, but when he didn’t elaborate, Robert shoved the duvet off himself, exposing the now very-rumpled dress and catching sight of his red nails. He gaped at himself, and Aaron laughed harder.

“You think that’s bad, you should look in the mirror, mate.”

Robert stared at him and his eyes widened, and he threw himself up to look in the nearest mirror. “Oh my god! What did they do to me?!”

Aaron nearly bent double laughing, and Robert just gawped at him accusingly. “Apparently you were a willing participant with a couple of shots down you!” he pointed out.

Robert's mouth clamped shut and he spun around to rush to the bathroom. Aaron followed, and found him frantically digging in a cupboard for baby wipes. He practically tore apart the packet to get at one, cleaning his face as quickly as he could. His vanity made Aaron laugh.

“I already got the photographic evidence,” he teased, and Robert abruptly glared at him over his shoulder.

“Delete it.” When Aaron scoffed at him, he turned to him. “I’m serious, Aaron.”

Aaron frowned. Robert’s false egotism used to be pretty bad, he knew, but he didn’t think it was quite so fragile anymore. “It’s not going anywhere. Not even Liv, if you don’t want. It was just—”

“ _Delete it!_ ”

“Robert—”

His husband shoved past him, shoulders bumping hard, to get to their bedroom drawers. It was clearly supposed to be an 'end of discussion', but Aaron was willing to push – they talked now, about everything. Nothing was going back to how it was before.

Aaron grasped his elbow, forcing him to turn, and when Robert tried to move away, he pushed the blonde firmly back against the piece of furniture, holding him at the arms.

“No, you don’t do that anymore,” he stated, not a request but a fact. It was true. Robert never refused a discussion anymore, he was more eager to talk things out than anyone in their family. “What is it? What’s going on?”

Robert practically pouted, staring down at the floor and swinging one foot like a child would. He didn’t bother trying to pretend, they both knew that had no chance of working. “ _This,_ it’s... It’s the kind of shit my dad would’ve hated, isn’t it?” His voice was small, and the shame visible on him made Aaron immediately soften his face and his grasp.

“Well, Andy got in drag for his stag do, didn’t he?” he tried.

“Yeah, but Andy's allowed!” Robert snapped, then took a shaky breath, weakening again, tears coming to his eyes. “He’s not queer like me.”

Aaron sighed, pulled him into a hug, and Robert’s arms tentatively went around his back. After a few moments rubbing his spine, he spoke. “This isn’t anything to do with your sexuality, you know that, don’t you?”

Robert nodded against the curve of his neck. “I know.”

“You’ve done so well with that, you know? I don’t say it enough, but it’s true. You’ve been amazing, being out, with everything you’ve gone through.”

“Aaron,” Robert warned lightly, moving out of the embrace, a sign he was probably getting emotional.

“No, I mean it, and it’s important. You don’t hear it enough.”

Robert risked a glance at him, nodded once, carefully. “It’s not just about that.”

“What else is it about, then?” he gently encouraged, still holding his husband’s waist, almost rocking him side to side like they did sometimes.

“It’s... I’m...” Robert struggled, and Aaron let him take his time. He eventually let out a deep sigh. “It’s not exactly great for _you_ , is it?”

The brunette frowned, thought about his words, but still didn’t understand. “What isn’t?”

“Me, turning up all feminine.”

“You _were_ _drunk_.”

“And you’re _gay_.”

Aaron snorted. “You’re not suddenly my _wife_ because you put on a dress.”

“No, but I’m not exactly the picture of masculinity, am I?”

“I’m not asking you to be.”

“You like butch blokes.”

Aaron gave him a concerned look, unsure where all of this was coming from. It wasn’t like he was repulsed by feminine men, he’d dated them before. If he thought about it, most of his partners had been at least a bit feminine, Robert not excluded. “Listen, you identify as a man, right?”

Robert nodded.

“Then I don’t care. You’re my husband, Rob. I’m gonna ' _like_ ' you no matter what. You could be feminine as they come, I’d still find you fit.”

Robert snorted at the term. “Even in a dress?”

“ _Yes_ , even in a dress, you’re still fit. And when the makeup was a bit less clown-ish, you looked almost pretty good.”

That made his husband raise an eyebrow, amused. “ _Good_? You thought I looked good like that?”

“A bit. Maybe if they did it properly...” Aaron shrugged coquettishly.

Robert tried to hide a smirk and pressed their bodies together, leaning in, switching completely into seduction mode. “ _Oh_? Would you fuck me like that?” he murmured lowly.

“I’d probably fuck you in a bin bag, to be fair,” Aaron pointed out, and Robert rolled his eyes.

“You know how to dirty talk, don’t you?” he replied sarcastically, then pulled him into a deep kiss so he couldn’t say anything else to ruin the mood.

Aaron backed him into the chest of drawers again and Robert sat on top of them, getting his husband between his parted thighs. Aaron ran his fingers up the blonde’s long legs, sliding under the dress, and heard him let out a soft gasp.

A little while later, he was thrusting into Robert’s tight body – the dress bunched up at his waist – and shoving the hem down to suck on one of his nipples. When it was as red as the fabric, he pulled away to gaze at his writhing husband, imagining him in different colours and styles of dress. He was a little surprised when it made his cock feel impossibly stiffer. _I'd enjoy that,_ he thought to himself. _I’d enjoy it a lot._


End file.
